Spectra's back with revenge
by numbuh 422
Summary: Spectra finds a time-machine. Now he can finally take over the world, right? But all his crazy friends and enemies keep screwing things up. Will Spectra take over? Note: This is re-written from when I originally posted it. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again I edited this (mostly this time for inconsistencies in the tense it was written in). But this time I'll be updating soon!**

***Smiles apologetically for disappearing for months again* Read & Review Please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan or Spectra's epic time-machine**

**Chapter 1 **

**Spectra's POV **

I'm walking along the halls of my ship. It's docked on Vestal for now since I no longer have a reason to use it. I make it a habit to check on it every now and then though, just in case I ever need it again.

It has been 5 months since New Vestroia and the bakugan termination system. Despite the time that has passed I still harbor a secret anger over the whole thing.

_I_ was supposed to win. _I _should be King of Vestal and New Vestroia.

But I'm not.

No one can know how I feel though because I'm supposed to be a good guy.

Even though I changed sides it doesn't mean I have any less of a desire to rule. I just know when I'm beat and it was time to give up on the plan.

I'm a rather good actor. The brawlers have no idea I still despise Dan Kuso and hate the rest of them almost as intensely (with the exception of my sister, of course). Even Gus is fooled about my inclinations towards the brawlers.

"Gus, I'm leaving!" I yell since he's in the front of the ship inspecting the controls.

I kick something on my way to the door. It briefly skitters over the smooth floor and crashes into the wall.

I pick it up and it looks like a handheld game painted black and red.

I press a couple of buttons. I wonder how it got in here? I certainly never played with one and I'm almost positive Gus doesn't own one.

The screen lights up and shows an image of the former Vexos and the late Zenoheld.

It appears to be footage from the day Gus and I assisted the brawlers by taking them to the Palace to brawl. I'd also confronted Zenoheld prompting Gus to play hero and nearly get himself killed.

It's weird that someone would've been filming that day.

I look up and see I'm standing in front of a man who's supposed to be dead.

I'm reliving the past, literally.

"Yeah? Well should've stayed that way, traitor!" Mylene yells with fury.

If I'd forgotten any moment of this day I remember it now.

Everything is so real this can't be a dream. I feel the cool air (Zenoheld was always fussy about the temperature of his throne room), hear the clack sound the marble makes as I step forward.

Maybe I'm crazy or this is a realistic dream?

"What was that?" I ask aloud, to test the illusion for a response.

"You heard me! Get out of here, Spectra!" Mylene hisses and this time they must restrain her from attacking me.

It would actually be quite comical if I had a clue what was going on and the smirk I give infuriates her even more.

Zenoheld attempts to sit up straight in his throne to speak to me, but gives up halfway, "What do you want, boy? My patience grows thin."

"Well I hate to disappoint...but I think I'll just be going now," I say pressing, hopefully, the correct combination of buttons to return me to the present time so that I may better understand my situation before I test the boundaries of this.

"Gus!" I shout as soon as I'm back in the hallway of the ship, "Come here! I've got something to show you!"

"Yes, Keith!" he replies since he isn't allowed to call me Spectra anymore.

"Bring my mask too!" I add as an afterthought.

I have my suspicions as to what this is, but I need Gus to confirm them. If I've actually gone crazy instead, faithful Gus will take me to the nuthouse. Then again I've always been a bit mentally unstable...

"I've got the mask. What is it you wanted to show me?"

I grab the mask and put it on. Is it strange to say I've missed wearing it?

"This, Gus," I start and pause to show him the machine, "is the answer to everything."

"What is it?"

"It's a time-machine. With it we will correct the mistakes of the past and I shall take my rightful place as ruler. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master Spectra. Shall we go?"

Before I can answer a female voice echoes down the hall, "Oh there you two are!"

Mira comes to a stop in front of us.

"It took me awhile to find you guys. Then someone told me I should try the ship. Anyway, I wanted to invite you both to dinner at my apartment tonight. Baron and Ace are coming too-"

"We'd love too," Gus says.

"Gus!" I hiss stomping on his foot.

"We can take over the world tomorrow, Master Spectra," Gus calls already loping down the hall after Mira.

"Well tonight's agenda: Maim Gus, then use my time-machine to rule the world. But first maim Gus." and with that I reluctantly follow them slipping the time-machine into my pocket.

**A/N: Reviews make my day ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter we have Spectra being a protective older brother and a fist fight between Ace and Gus. Plus Baron eating like Dan. Not a pretty picture. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan, I wish I could own an awesome mask like Spectra's**

**Spectra's POV**

"Hello Ace." Gus greets.

"Gus." Ace grunts in Gus's general direction.

I choose to remain silent. The second I can get Gus away from this stupid dinner I will use my time-machine and take over the world. Until then I have to endure this evening of socialization with my sister and her idiotic friends over dinner. Fun.

Mira finally opens the door. She's wearing the most awful dress I've ever seen. Immediately Gus and Ace start gawking. I'm really not pleased with Gus's recent behavior. I'm gonna have a serious _talk_ with him later.

Mira smiles at us, "Come on in guys."

Gus walks through the doorway followed by still gaping Ace. I shove them both past Mira and head for the table.

The other resistance member, Baron, is already sitting and shoveling food into his mouth at a dangerous speed. He really learned too much from Dan Kuso especially when it comes to eating habits.

"That's quite a dress, Mira." I remark disapprovingly.

"You like it, Keith?" she asks twirling.

"No." I state bluntly giving Ace and Gus glares, "Perhaps you should change into something else. Wouldn't you agree, Gus?"

"...huh?"

I make a throat slitting motion.

"I think the dress looks nice, Mira." Ace interrupts.

"It's a foot long and inapropriate." I say through gritted teeth.

"Keith you're exagerrating. This dress is fine." Mira replies.

"Mira. Go. Change. Now."

"Keith I am not a little girl you can't tell me what to do!"

Gus speaks up, "Spectra-er-Keith she looks fine in the dress."

"Gus shut up or die." I snap.

Ace laughs, "If I didn't know better I'd say Gus here's got a crush, but we all know he's devoted to Spectra..."

"Say that again. I dare you, Grit." Gus replies voice full of venom.

"You wanna fight?"

They start shoving each other, kicking, and throwing punches.

"Boys!" Mira yells trying to separate them.

Then she looks at me, "Do something Keith!"

"To intervene would be to pick sides. Frankly I hate both of them right now."

"Keith!" Mira pleads.

"Fine. I'll stop them." I relent.

Gus swings at Ace and misses. It's hard to tell who is winning with the tangle of limbs.

By now both of their faces are bruised and bloodied. It's clear they are wearing out. I decide to end it by giving Ace a hit that sends him reeling.

"Master Spectra-" Gus begins.

"Gus, shut up. You're lucky I don't hit you too." I tell him.

"Ace!" Mira gasps rushing to his side, "That's how you stop them, Keith!"

"Mira I am not in the mood for this."

"You're not in the mood! Keith you just knocked Ace out! I can't believe you would-!"

I storm out of the room, clutching the machine in my hand.

"Spectra!" someone yells and I don't care who it is, I'm leaving.

"Omdfsjj? Whmu gofmdin omn?" Baron asks as he follows me, mouth full of food.

I press rewind a bunch of times feeling the air shift as the screen turns on. Then Baron comes over and grabs my arm.

"What the-" I start but get cut off by the landing.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll have more time to write in the future. Until then be satisfied with this filler. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not dead! I am REALLY sorry about my horribly long absence, but this time I'm back and don't plan on disappearing again anytime soon. To try and make up for it I've got updates galore planned for the next few weeks. First this, then Villains save the World, and at some point Summer vacation for three. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan**

**Chapter 3:**

**Spectra's POV**

We land and the first thing I notice, even before our location, is the time-machine on the ground by Baron's feet.

"Look what you've done! The time-machine is _broken_!" I yell at him as he recovers from the shock of the landing.

"Time-machine? Cool! I wanna see!" he exclaims and looks at me with that loathsome look of utter ignorance on his face.

"Shut up!" I pick up the two definitive pieces of the thing and see some wires are torn and it's a little singed, "How you managed to break time-machine with your mere presence I'll never know."

"Whoa, what just happened?" he asks.

"Alright," I begin with my voice low and threatening, "I was in possession of an infinitely powerful device, a time-machine. This device was thought not to even exist yet and would've allowed me to take my rightful place as the King of Vestal and New Vestroia. That is until you tagged along and broke it! Now we're stuck in an unknown time and I'm going to kill you, you loathsome oaf!"

"Oh dear," he yelps and starts to run.

Of course I wouldn't actually kill him, though it doesn't matter because a few moments into my pursuit I notice the signs.

Quite literally signs, they advertise the Wardington Amusement Park.

I realize that this is probably the day that Mira found out my true identity after Gus lost the battle.

If I keep her from finding out, this could change everything.

With exceptional timing I hear my name being called.

"Spectra!" Mira gasps and I turn to face her, only this time with no intention or repeating the mistake of revealing my identity.

"I thought we sent you back to New Vestroia! What do you want, Spectra?" Mira says.

I try to think of how Gus explained our being able to come back the first time. All I distinctly remember is something about triangles-I don't think it particularly matters.

"I have my ways," I say evasively.

"What are you doing here?" she growls, trying to intimidate me.

Ah my little sister, she should know by now that nothing scares me.

"I've come to make you an offer: Have a battle with me. If I win you must quit the resistance, if you win-"

"You take off that mask," she interrupts.

I decide to agree because, honestly, I know I'll win so there's no danger of her learning the truth a second time.

***commence battle scene I'm skipping because I'm horrible at them. Spectra wins***

"Wha-? No! Wilda! I can't have lost-!" Mira cries as she sinks to her knees.

Melodramatic much, Mira?

"It's okay Mira, " Julie places a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do what he says."

"We made a deal, Mira. Are you going to go against all your self-righteous hero virtues and not hold up your end?"

"I-I can't quit the resistance!" Mira says.

"Then you shouldn't have made a bet that jeopardized your position," I counter.

"I'll do anything else! Just not that!"

I roll my eyes. It's not that her disobedience will mess with my plan or anything, but having the resistance temporarily disorganized and confused would still be nice.

Then a thought occurs to me.

"Well if this is how it has to be-You leave me no choice. Failure to hold up your end of our bargain will result in the death of someone close to you,"

I watch her face for a moment to see the moment she figures out what I'm about to say.

"If you don't quit the resistance I'll kill your brother, Keith."

**A/N: End of Chapter 3! (With Chapter 4 in progress). I'd love some feedback on the little twist/surprise at the end. I had this chapter almost done yesterday when I thought of that and went back to add it in. Besides, it serves a double purpose: Make her quit the resistance, hurting his enemies (one group anyway), and it throws of suspicion that he could secretly be Keith. Also, I apoligize for this chapter's shortness. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Anyway reviews encourage updates *hint* hint* ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this! Hope someone's still reading it after all this time. Here's Chapter 4, finally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan.**

"What?!" Mira shrieked and her face was full of horror. Was that why she hadn't been able to find her brother?

"I don't have all day to stand around explaining things to you. Your brother Keith Clay is a prisoner of the Vexos, and unless you cooperate flawlessly, I will kill him. Now would you like to reconsider your answer?" Spectra tapped his wrist impatiently, which although it had a gauntlet and not a watch, still made Mira anxious.

"I'll go with you! Just don't hurt Keith!" she yelled, lunging forward to grab him by the arm in a pleading gesture.

"Let go of me!" he snapped and shook her off, then felt slightly guilty at her wounded expression. Honestly she could be so childish at times.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around for a moment. It wouldn't be a good idea to stand around too much longer. For all he knew the buffoon with the purple hair might come back and interfere, or worse he could run into a past version of himself. If that were possible, since he still didn't understand the whole time travel operation.

But if that were the case why hadn't he run into his past self in the throne room earlier? There were a lot of confusing aspects to time travel, it would seem.

Although Spectra wasn't going to run into his past self, Baron was an entirely different story.

"Oh my gosh! There I am!" Baron exclaimed when he saw a very familiar face.

"Huh?" past Baron looked up when he heard a voice that was strangely recognizable and saw himself.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" he tugged on Dan's sleeve to stop him from walking ahead, "Master Dan! Did we enter that house of mirrors you were talking about without you telling me?"

"What are you talking about, Baron? We're going to the rollercoaster, obviously."

"But look! It's me!" Baron kept tugging with one hand and pointed frantically with the other, "Look, Master Dan!"

Dan finally turned to see what Baron was panicking about and saw that there was two of the Haos brawler.

"Alright, whose idea was this? I know one of you is trying to play a joke on me, but I'm not _that _stupid!" Dan said, looking at their friends who had come back to see why they had stopped.

"Actually, you really are, Dan. But we didn't do this. At least _I _didn't," Runo replied, coming to a stop beside him.

"Hey, dude, who are you?" Past Baron was staring himself in the face with a mixture of bewilderment and fascination.

"I'm you, from the future!" Future Baron said enthusiastically.

"Well how did you get here?" Past Baron asked, totally unfazed by the strange occurrence.

"We were having dinner at Mira's when Spectra ran out and used a time machine. I got dragged along too, but then the time machine broke and he tried to kill me, so I ran away. Then I met you!"

"You expect us to believe you come from the future?" Runo looked skeptical.

"Yeah, 'cus I did."

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Like, how else do you explain there being two of him?" Julie asked.

"Prove you're from the future. Tell us what happens!" Dan demanded.

"Uh, Dan? Are you sure that's such a good idea? Couldn't it mess with our future if our past selves know about our future in the past?"

"I didn't understand any of that, Runo, but finding out the future can't be a bad thing! That's why they have fortune tellers!"

While the rest of the group stewed over Dan's questionable logic, Baron, eager to obey his idol, began to recount the tale of how they'd saved New Vestroia.

"Awesome! So we don't even have to do anything, right? It's like we already won!" Dan shouted triumphantly.

Runo rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head, "No, you idiot. We did that in the _future._ Which means it hasn't happened yet, and it won't if you don't do it now in the past."

"But-"

"That's how it works, Dan."

"Fine. But he can tell us exactly what to do so we win, and it'll be totally easy!" Dan pointed at Future Baron and pumped his fist in the air.

"I don't know if I remember everything that happened _exactly…_" Future Baron trailed off.

"That's okay, just tell me the important parts," Dan encouraged, patting him on the back.

Half an hour later Runo, Dan, Julie, Alice, and two Barons sat in a café talking.

"I guess we have no choice but to believe him," Runo sighed, "The question is, though, what should we do now?"

"We have to go find Spectra and get that time machine!" Dan announced, knocking over half the drinks on the table when he jumped up.

"First you need to clean up this mess!" shouted the irate waitress, who had returned with their bill.

"That's no fun," Dan sulked and reluctantly took the paper towels the waitress handed him.

"This place is huge," Mira's eyes were wide as she followed Spectra through the halls of the ship.

"Exactly. So don't get any stupid ideas about running off. All you'll do is get lost, and I can't guarantee your safety if you run into any of the other Vexos alone. I work with a bunch of nutjobs," Spectra muttered the last part.

"So you'll take me to see my brother now?"

"That isn't part of the arrangement," he said quickly.

Mira stopped walking and crossed her arms defiantly. Spectra turned around and suppressed a groan. Of course, she had to make this difficult.

"I'm not doing anything until you let me see Keith."

"I'll let you see his corpse if you don't stop this foolishness," Spectra hissed, hoping against hope he could talk her down. If she wanted to _see _Keith it could make keeping up the ruse problematic.

"If you kill him you won't have anything to hold over me," Mira smiled smugly, having realized the flaw in his plan.

"I don't need to kill him. I'll simply torture him until you agree to comply. You'll find I can be very persuasive."

Mira scowled, trying to figure out a way to outsmart him. If only she knew the truth, that her brother was as safe as could be, standing next to her in the hallway. But what fun would that be?

She tried a different tactic, "Please, I'm begging you, let me see him," she made her eyes big and pouted adorably.

"If you think puppy-dog eyes will convince me of anything you are sadly mistaken."

Then she tried another tactic entirely. "Spectra," she edged closer to him and stood on tiptoe so her face was close to his, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

"Get away from me," he said stonily, and put his hand over her face to quickly shove her back.

Mira of course had no idea Spectra was her brother, and was both annoyed at her failure and offended at the ardent rejection. Was he trying to imply she was ugly or something? she wondered.

"Just let me see him! It would be a lot easier for all of us!" she screamed, frustrated at this point.

"If I let you see him once you'll get it into that thick skull of yours that you should be allowed to see him whenever you want."

She sensed a weakening and pleaded more fervently, "Please! Just let me see him once so I know he's okay! I won't ask you ever again, I swear!"

_I have decided this is all Gus's fault. If he hadn't been behaving so inappropriately at dinner I never would have stormed off and I wouldn't be here right now. And come to think of it, I wouldn't have been in the ship to find the time machine if he hadn't insisted we check on it today. When I get back, Gus is a dead man. Oh, wait. I might not get back. The time machine is broken. Plus I have to find a way to deal with my past self. This is going to be absolutely great. I should have brought some aspirin…Well I guess I can get it from my room. Wait, did I buy it yet? Or is it next week I buy it? Ugh, my headache's just getting worse._

When he turned around again, finding his composure, he saw that she was gone. Of course.

"Gus!" he shouted down the hall.

"Yes, Master Spectra?" Gus came racing around the corner.

"I need a wig that looks like my natural hair, some other clothes, and some costume make-up."

"That isn't your natural hair?" Gus looked bewildered.

"No, Gus, it isn't."

"Why do you need-?"

"I'll need bruises, some fake-blood…"

"Um…alright."

There was a void of awkward silence before Gus realized there were no further orders and scurried off to comply with his friend's strange request.

"Hey, Spectra! Get over here! I want a word with you."

"What _now_?" Spectra groaned as he turned to face the new problem.

**A/N: Who wants what with Spectra? How will this affect his plans? Will Mira be fooled by his Keith costume? All will be revealed in the next chapter…possibly. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! …Please?**


End file.
